El Fin del Mundo
by Pitpit
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Sasori. Could his cold heart save a girl with no name?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sasori. If I did, I wouldn't have killed him off. Rate and Reveiw, please! 

* * *

**El ****Fin Del ****Mundo**

**_The End of the World_**

A lonely, red-haired man was walking through the streets of Sunagakure. He was just meandering the city, but not without a much greater purpose. The death of the Third Kazekage was just about to happen, and no one would even notice… That was on the red-haired man's mind. He was around the age of twenty, and his brown eyes held much sorrow, when you look past the emotionless face. Strands of red hair cover his eyes as he walks through the town, doing quite a good job of going unnoticed through the desolate desert village.

The part of town that he was walking about in consisted of a lot of gambling areas, whore houses, and block upon block of bars with strippers. Except, on bar caught his eye. It did not have a stripper in the window; instead, it had a girl, much around the age of his own, in it. She wore ratty clothes, and her hands, face, and feet were filthy. There she stood, looking out at whoever seemed to pass by the window, hoping to attract some customers. The red-haired man slinked into the shadows as he watched the upcoming scene that he knew would end up bad.

The girl, who was around the age as he, turned on a boom box. It was old, and it was near her feet. The song she was about to sing, unfortunately, was not what the bartender wanted his customers to hear, so he threw a broken bottle of beer at her. The girl ducked, and the bottle crashed into the wall. This got the bartender even madder. He walked up to her and grabbed her long, purple hair. He took pulled her by her hair and picked up the broken bottle and put it to her neck. She just grasped onto his hands, trying to make him let go, her eyes shut tight.

But… something made her open her eyes, as if she had given up on trying to get away. She just stared out through the dirty window, out into the desert that is Sunagakure. Her deep purple eyes stared out to reach somebody, and the one she caught was the red-haired man. She could barely see him, and as she closes her eyes with pain, a single tear flows down her cheek. As the makeshift blade got ever-so-closer to the girls' neck, a single voice was heard from the doorway to the bar:

"Don't touch her."

The girl opened her eyes, as she was expecting death, and peered at this newcomer. Her eyes immediately changed from sorrow, to that of bliss, as if she knew that he'd be the one to save her. The bartender looked up from his 'work' and towards the red-haired man. "What is she to you?" he growled, holding the bottle so that it touched the skin, ever-so-gently.

The red-haired man just looked at the bartender with unmoving eyes, and never left his for what seemed like hours. "You want this piece of trash? Take the bitch; she was nothing to me anyway." And with that being said, the bartender thrust the girl towards the red-haired man.

The red-haired man caught the girl as she was thrust to the floor, and help her up. He sent the girl outside before going behind the bartender and thrusting a kunai through his heart. Walking outside, he sees the purple-haired girl crying on the curb. He lightly puts his hand on her shoulder, and she ceases her crying almost immediately.

"You came… I thought my tears would never cease. Domo arigatou." says the girl, wiping the tears off of her face. "What should I call you?"

The man just looks at this girl. _Why does she care? It doesn't matter that I saved her… but, why is she… still insisting to be happy?_ he thinks, letting his eyes wander over her soft features. "Akasuna no Sasori."

"Sasori of the Red Sands?" she asks, tilting her head slightly. "What a funny name!" she replies, giving a grin. "I'm… I'm… I don't have a name…" A single tear falls down her face. "But you could give me one, Sasori-donna."

Akasuna no Sasori continues watching the girl as she stand up and tries to brush her hair out with her fingers. Her black shirt and black pants are too faded to cover the dirt and grime any longer… "And why is it that you have no name?" he inquires, studying her carefully.

"I… was born in a time of horror in my village. My parents, if you could call them that, left me as I was, a fragile little thing. I can only remember the Old Woman who cared for me, if you could call it that. She told me what I have just told you… and something else." the girl stops, and coughs up a little amount of blood. "…that time already? Too soon…" the girl says to herself, coughing up a little more blood this time.

Sasori takes the girls' chin with his finger so that she could look directly into his eyes. She stares at his brown eyes for a moment, then looks away. Sasori takes his hand off her chin and walks away, not expecting the girl to come. Not looking back, Sasori noticed a presence… He was not too far out of the village; he decided to kill the Third Kazekage another day.

A loud cough was heard from behind Sasori, and he finally decided to turn around to face whoever decided to follow him. To his surprise, it was the girl. "What are you doing here?" his tone of voice was like a demand, and he nearly shocked himself with the forcefulness of how he had said it.

The girl's eyes get wide, and she mumbles a, "Gomenasai godzaimasu, Sasori-donna…" as she looks towards the ground. She fumbles around with her shirt for a moment before asking: "Sasori-donna… could you… possibly… give me… a name? If it isn't… to much to ask…"

"And why should I do that, to someone as filthy and unwanted as yourself?" he asks coldly, giving a slight glare to her.

She looks at him with sad eyes. "G-Gomenasai godzaimasu for bothering you, then, Sasori-donna…" As the girl turns to leave, she looks back at Sasori. "Sasori-donna… until el fin del mundo, I wish I were with you…" She then turns back around and starts to run away.

Sasori looks at the ground. _What is… this feeling? Regret… remorse? What is this, that I feel… inside me_ He then mutters something, and suddenly his fingers turn blue, and a string-like. He had chakra strings on them! "Go. Find her, my puppet." The puppet then head off nearly at the speed of light to find the purple-haired girl.

Nearly and hour had passed, and Sasori's mind was buzzing. One, he had not been away from his puppets that long, and two, where is the girl? And why can't they find her? Suddenly, the bush across the way rustles, and the two puppets come out, holding the girl. She had twigs and leaves all in her hair, and her face was a in a pout.

"Yuki."

"Nani?" asks the girl, surprised that Sasori did not get angry at her.

Sasori sighs, and closes his eyes. He then opens them and says again, this time looking into her eyes: "Yuki. Your name."

The girls' eyes widen, as she tries out her new name. "Yuki… Yuki… I love it! Domo arigatou, Sasori-donna!!" She runs over to Sasori and puts her arms around him.

"Until el fin del mundo, Yuki." says Sasori, closing his eyes and showing a little smile.

* * *

**Yes, so I hope you liked it! Rate and review, please! I meant for this to be a little sad, so I hope it turned out okay!**


End file.
